Treat U
by stfu
Summary: Sehun kesal saat teman-temannya mengejek ia memiliki dada tipis, namun berkat solusi Jongin ia bisa mendapatkan ukuran dada yang lebih! [–EXO; KaiHun; Jongin/Sehun]
1. Satu

**K** ai **H** un

Girl!Hun

( jadi ini cerita gs ya guys, dan badan Sehun disini masih kaya di mama era tipis bgt, jangan bayangin badan Sehun yg sekarang )

.

Happy Reading

.

* * *

 **S** ehun tengah menggerutu kecil didekat pintu dapur rumahnya, ia berkali-kali melihat tubuhnya jenjangnya ke arah kaca yang kebetulan terletak disana hingga menampilkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya terus ia raba pada bagian dadanya sesekali ia juga meremas benda bulat itu dengan kedua tangannya,

"Aku selalu diejek Baekhyun dengan bentukmu yang kecil begini, ugh!" Kesal Sehun dengan bibir mengerucut lucu sambil berulang kali menekan-nekan benda kenyal miliknya itu, tak sadar saja dia ada seseorang yang tengah melihat aksinya itu sedari tadi.

"Teman-temanku bahkan ukurannya tidak segini," Sehun menghela nafas pelan dan melihat penampilannya di kaca, "Apa karena aku kurang sering meminum susu jadi susu milikku tidak sebesar milik Baekhyun,"

Orang yang tengah sembunyi-sembunyi melihat aksi Sehun itu terkikik mendengar ucapan Sehun yang polos, namun sepertinya suaranya bisa didengar oleh Sehun membuat Sehun menolehkan wajahnya dan sejenak memicingkan pandangannya melihat orang yang sedang menguping kegiatannya maklum SeHun matanya sedikit minus.

"Ya! Kak Jongin!"

Itu Jongin, teman kakaknya yang sering mampir bahkan menginap di rumahnya karena kakak lelakinya sering mengajak teman-temannya ke rumah.

"Ups, ketahuan ya," Jongin berdiri dari aksi jongkoknya karena mengintip Sehun tadi, ia melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke arah Sehun dengan senyum begitu menawan.

"Kakak ngapain jongkok disitu?" Sehun bertanya dengan polosnya saat Jongin sudah tiba dihadapannya,

"Oh eum- tadi sih mau ngambil minum tapi kayanya Sehun sibuk disini jadi kakak nungguin aja disitu," ucap Jongin sambil menunjuk tempat tadi ia bersembunyi.

"Kenapa gak samperin langsung aja kesini? Kan Sehun bisa minggir buat ngasih jalan kakak,"

 _Duh, denger suara Sehun dari deket gini kenapa jadi bikin kinerja jantung gue gak sehat!_ Maki Jongin dalam hati,

"Eh eng-" _kalo gue lewat ntar' aksi remes-remes lo kelar dong Hun_. Maunya sih Jongin ngomong gitu tapi ia ucapin aja di dalem hati bisa-bisa ia kena amuk sama cewek didepannya ini, jadi ia lebih memilih menggelengkan kepalanya dan balik bertanya sama adik temennya ini,

"Emang Sehun lagi ngapai disini?"

Buaya! Buaya! Jelas-jelas tadi Jongin udah liat aksi live Sehun remes-remes dadanya sendiri,

Tadinya Jongin kira Sehun bakal berbohong dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan anak cewek yang baru masuk sekolah menengah atas itu, diluar dugaan Sehun malah narik tangannya dan bawa tangan besar milik Jongin ke dadanya!

DADA!

DA-

"E Eh-" Jongin tersentak kaget saat Sehun malah meremas tangannya yang otomatis tangan Jongin juga ikut meremas benda bulat nan kenyal itu,

Sehun menatap Jongin polos saat lelaki dihadapannya menarik tangannya, 'Tuh kan! Kak Jongin aja gak mau megang!' Pekik Sehun kesal dalam benaknya,

"Ka- kamu ngapain?" Jongin balas menatap horror Sehun yang menatap mukanya yang sekarang seakan ingin menangis. Iya sih Jongin dapat rejeki nomplok tapi tetep aja, cewek dihadapannya ini adik temannya. Bisa aja sih Jongin langsung ngegas tadi tapi Jongin masih waras dimana mereka saat ini, kalau kakak Sehun si Chanyeol tahu bisa makin masuk ke dalam hidungnya.

"Huh, kakak aja gak mau megang kan," ujar Sehun lesu sambil membalik tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding, Jongin masih kaget dengan keadaan tadi dan sekarang ia harus melihat perubahan mood Sehun yang berbeda. Dengan perlahan ia membalik tubuh Sehun dan mencoba bertanya perlahan, ia ingin tahu juga sih kenapa Sehun tadi remes-remes sendiri asetnya, kenapa gak minta bantuin aja gitu sama Jongin buat ngeremesnya? Eh!

"Sehun kenapa?" Jongin perlahan menaikkan dagu Sehun dan sedikit tersenyum agar terlihat semakin menawan dimata Sehun,

"Dadaku sekecil itu ya, Kak?"

Jongin diem aja masih dengerin lanjutin ucapan ambigu Sehun,

"Baekhyun selalu mengatakan, 'Ya Sehun kau, dadamu itu kecil sekali! Cobalah kau besarkan sedikit agar tubuhmu indah dan dilihat oleh lelaki' di selalu berkata seperti itu saat di jam istirahat, temanku yang lain juga mengatakan dadaku terlalu tipis"

Setelah mendengar ucapan panjang Sehun, Jongin tak bisa menutup rapat mulutnya. Ia benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya,

"Mereka selalu mengejekku _jomblo_ tidak laku karena aku tidak pernah bergandengan tangan dengan lelaki saat sedang _hangout_ dengan mereka," Sehun menunduk lemas dan kembali membalikkan tubuhnya ke dinding,

"Sehun dengar, jika lelaki hanya memandangmu dari fisikmu saja itu artinya mereka tak tulus. Jadi-"

"Tidak! Kakak tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku! Aku juga ingin dilihat lelaki tetapi karena dada tipis ini aku selalu diejek dan membuatku tak percaya diri,"

"Baiklah, lalu kau mau apa?" Tanya Jongin pelan-pelan takut Sehun mengamuk lagi, lelaki tan itu pikir mungkin sedang datang bulan karena perubahan moodnya tidak stabil,

"Untuk apa aku menceritakan padamu jika aku tak butuh solusi," gumam Sehun yang kini tengah membalik badannya untuk menghadap Jongin kembali.

"Ah! Aku bisa membantumu kalau kau ingin,"

Sehun memandang Jongin antusias, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya lucu smbil menatap Jongin dengan _puppy-eyes_ nya, ugh untung Jongin bisa mengontrol dirinya untuk tidak mencium Sehun di tempat,

"Besok sepulang sekolah aku akan menjemputmu, oke? Tetapi kau harus izin dahulu besok pada orang rumah kau akan pulang sedikit terlambat,"

Usai membisikkan perintahnya pada Sehun, ia menaik-turunkan alisnya menunggu persetujuan Sehun. Dan seringaian diwajah Jongin kian melebar saat Sehun mengangguk setuju,

"Baiklah! Aku mau!"

Kkk, lihatlah apa yang akan Jongin perbuat padamu Sehun.

.

* * *

Enakan pake kakak atau oppa ya? Gue lebih sreg pake kakak sih lebih gemesin ehehe tapi saya butuh masukan ya enaknya stay atau diganti oppa gitu manggilnya,

Last, review ya mau liat responnya kalo bagus gak sampe 24jam saya posting chap 2

Tq, for read.


	2. Dua

**_Non-EYD; bahasa gaul_  
**

 ** _._**

 _Happy Reading_

 _._

* * *

 **B** erulang kali Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya untuk menatap ke arah jam dinding yang seakan bergerak sangat lama, ia benar-benar tak sabar saat Jongin ingin membantunya dengan cara seperti apa. Ugh, bahkan sekarang kepalanya sangat pusing saat melihat deretan angka di papan tulis,

"Ayolah, jam sialan bergerak cepatlah," gumam Sehun sambil memejamkan matanya, namun tak lama kemudian suara yang bagi seluruh siswa-siswi adalah dewi penyelamat disaat jam pulang sekolah bunyi juga akhirnya. Dengan cepat Sehun bergegas merapikan mejanya dan melesakkan bukunya secara asal kedalam tas nya, usai memberi salam pada gurunya ia langsung bergegas lari tak memperdulikan teriakan Baekhyun yang memanggilnya.

.

"Kak Jongin!" Teriak Sehun saat tiba didepan gerbang sekolah pada seseorang diseberang jalan yang tengah merokok diatas motor merahnya,

"Ih! Kok gak nyahut sih!" Sehun langsung mengutarakan kekesalannya saat tiba didepan motor Jongin,

"Eh, Sehun," Jongin perlahan melepas helmnya dan melepas sepasang _headset_ keil yang tersumpal di kedua ditelinganya,

Pantes aja, orangnya pake headset daritadi. Sehun jadi merasa orang paling bego manggil sambil teriak tadi,

"Langsung eng-" Sehun sedikit memajukan tubuhnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya didekat mulutnya, seakan ingin berbisik. Namun tak ada sepatah kalimatpun yang keluar dari mulutnya membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkahnya,

"Kok ketawa," Kesal Sehun pada Jongin,

"Lucu kamu, emang kamu mau ngomong apa tadi?"

"Tidak jadi! Sehun terlajur _ngambek,_ huh!" Sehun membuang wajahnya kesamping membuat Jongin hanta bisa tertawa melihat tingkahnya,

"Kakak minta maaf deh. Kita makan dulu ya, nanti kamu kelaperan. Kan butuh tenaga ekstra,"

Sehun langsung menoleh pada Jongin dan memiringkan wajahnya lucu, "Eh? Benarkah?"

"Eng- kamu naik dulu deh, gak enak bicara sambil berdiri gini,"

Sehun dengan cepat duduk diatas motor Jongin yang tempat duduknya nungging banget, sampe-sampe Sehun seperti mau jatuh untung sih ada punggung Jongin jadi dia bisa nempel deh,

"Pegangan, Hun"

Sehun meletakkan tangannya di dada Jongin seolah memeluk cowok itu dari belakang, namun tangannya yang satu dibawa Jongin kebawah pas banget nempel ke adiknya Jongin,

"Pegangan yang disini kali, Hun"

Sehun langsung cepet-cepet naikkin tangannya ketempat semula, takut juga dia sama yanga tadi ia pegang karena agak sedikit berkedut, "Ih, apaan sih Kak!" Sehun mencubit pelan perut Jongin membuat lelaki itu cuma bisa ketawa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

Akhirnya setelah makan di tempat yang pas dikantong mahasiswa untuk makan, Jongin ngajakin Sehun ke kost-annya yang dominan anak cowok semua! Sehun tadi sempet takut sih pengen ngajak pulang tapi karena Jongin _mengiming-imingi_ akan membantu Sehun, anak itu nurut dan mau diajak ke kamar Jongin. Beruntung masih banyak pada kuliah temen sekamarnya jadi dia bebas ngajak cewek masuk kedalam, lagian gantian _dong_ masa harus Jongin terus yang ngalah karena temen sekamarnya sering bawa cewek ke kamar kali ini harus temennya yang ngalah sama dia,

"Eng- Kak harus disini ya?"

Sehun udah duduk manis dipinggir ranjang ngeliat Jongin yang tengah ganti baju yang lebih pas, duh kok Sehun jadi deg-degan gini sih.

"Emang kamu mau aku remes-remes diluar terus diliatin sama anak-anak lain?"

"Eh? Remes-remes?" Sehun yang tidak mengerti ucapan Jongin mengerjap polos kedua matanya sambil liatin Jongin yang udah duduk disebelahnya.

"Iya, gini-" Cewek yang masih pake seragam sekolah itu kaget saat tangan Jongin meraba dadanya sambil meremasnya pelan, refleks ia memukul tangan Jongin dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari lelaki itu.

"Kok kakak megang-megang punya Sehun!" Marahnya, tapi mukanya gak kelihatan seperti marah malah kaya pengen digrepein. Itu _sih_ menurut pikiran otak joroknya Jongin.

"Loh? Kamu bilang butuh bantuan kan? Mau besarin itu kamu kan?" Ucap Jongin sambil nunjukin ke arah dada Sehun, "Ya, satu-satunya cara kaya gitu,"

"Tapi Kak-"

Belum sempet Sehun menyelesaikan kalimatnya langsung dipotong sama pertanyaan Jongin, "Kamu punya pacar?"

Sehun menggeleng bingung dengan pertanyaan yang diberikan Jongin,

"Yaudah kalau engga, sini biar kakak yang buat gede dada Sehun. Kecuali kalo Sehun punya pacar, baru deh Sehun minta bantuin pacar Sehun,"

"Tapi Sehun kan bukan pacar kakak?" Ujar Sehun sedih,

"Jadi pacar kakak kalo gitu,"

Hah, Sehun melongo ia menatap Jongin dengan wajah polos-polos bikin kaum adam langsung naik karena ekspresinya salah satunya ya Jongin, baru deketan sama Sehun gini adiknya udah kaya batu kerasnya,

"Gimana?"

"Em- emang kakak gak punya pacar ya?"

"Kalo kakak punya pacar ngapain kakak tadi remes punya Sehun,"

Sehun terdiam memikirkan ucapan Jongin, ia menggigit bibirnya ragu dan terus memegangi rok sekolahnya. Perlahan ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Jongin yang juga menatap ke arah dirinya, ia kembali mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin, "E- em Sehun mau," Sehun mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum pada Jongin.

 _Cupー_ Jongin langsung mencium pipi Sehun yang memang sudah gemas daritadi, " _Fix_ nih ya?" Cewek yang udah resmi jadi kekasih Jongin itu cuma ngangguk sambil senyum malu-malu, duh Jongin makin tak tahan buat banting Sehun di tempat tidur,

"Kak cepet dong bantuinnya, Sehun pengen cepet besar dadanya biar kak Jongin gak ngeliat cewek lain,"

"Eh?" Kini giliran Jongin yang bingung karena Sehun yang sudah tak sabar,

"Iya, kata Baekhyun kalau kita sudah punya kekasih jangan biarkan dia melirik yang lain. Salah satunya adalah dengan membuat pasangan kita harus terus melihat ke kita. Kan kak Jongin sekarang pacar Sehun,"

Jongin ingin ketawa kenceng mendengar ucapan polos Sehun, tapi ada benernya juga sih.

"Eum- kak Sehun malu kalo berhadapan gini,"

Sehun semakin menundukkan kepalanya saat Jongin mulai meraba-raba payudaranya dan juga meremasnya pelan dengan berhadapan dengannya, si cowok langsung ambil inisiatif ngerubah posisi jadi menyenderkan punggung Sehun ke dadanya. Jadi Sehun duduk didepannya sementara tangannya terus meremas dada Sehun membuat Sehun terus merem melek karena tangan Jongin,

"Hun, bajunya dibuka ya biar makin cepet prosesnya,"

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya didada Jongin, "Sehun malu," gumamnya.

"Kan kakak dibelakang Sehun sekarang,"

Sehun hanya bisa mengangguk, ia menggigit bibirnya saat Jongin mulai membuka satu-persatu kancing seragam sekolahnya hingga dikancing yang terakhir Sehun terus memejamkan matanya. Jongin menjilati bibir bawahnya saat seluruh kancing seragam Sehun sudah terbuka semua, kulit Sehun benar-benar mulus dan juga payudara Sehun sebenarnya gak terlalu kecil sih pas untuk Jongin pegang tapi namanya manusia seakan tak pernah puas. Ia menarik bra ungu Sehun keatas membuat si pemilik langsung menutup kedua benda itu dengan tangannga,

"Kok ditutup, sayang?"

"Eng-"

Sehun menggeleng lucu dan terus menutup payudaranya dengan tangannya namun langsung dilepas saat Jongin berbisik mengatakan,

"Sehun kan pengen Jongin gak ngelihatin yang lain, tapi Sehun sendiri yang nutupin. Kalo gini mau kapan cepet besarnya,"

"Em- i -iya deh,"

Sehun kembali menyamankan posisinya bersandar pada dada bidang Jongin kedua tangannya terus memegang lengan Jongin yang memijat lembut payudaranya, perlakuan Jongin benar-benar lembut.

"Mhh- Jonginh,"

Sehun bahkan lupa embel-embel kakak saat mulai menikmati _service_ yang diberikan Jongin pada dadanya. Jongin harus menahan sesuatu dibawahnya, ia tidak boleh langsung berlaku kasar pada kekasih barunya itu. Ia harus membuat kesan pertama yang manis dulu. Masalah kejantanannya bisa diurus belakangan, ia masih sanggup bermain solo asal Sehun harus terkesan dulu padanya.

"Gimana? Enak ya?"

Sehun masih memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Ka- kamu sering ya bantuin cewek berdada tipis kaya gini?" Bahkan Sehun udah mengganti panggilannya pada Jongin,

"Tidak, ini pertama kali aku bantuin orang,"

"Tapi gerakan tanganmu seperti seorang yang sudah handal ah-" Sehun mendesah diakhir karena Jongin terus menarik kedua nipple pink kemerahannya,

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin yang sudah mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah Sehun, Sehun mengangguk dan menatap Jongin dengan padangan kabur karena Jongin terus-terusan meremas payudaranya, ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Tangan Jongin benar-benar lihai memberikan pijatan lembut pada dadanya meskipun sesekali ia harus menerima remasan kasar yang diberikan Jongin namun setelahnya Jongin mengganti tempo remasannya menjadi lembut kembali, kedua putingnya pun tak luput dari jari-jari tangan Jongin.

Setelah lebih dari setengah jam Jongin memberi _treatment_ pada dada Sehun berakhir karena hari sudah semakin menjelang sore juga, Jongin sih kecewa karena belum sempet ngerasain benda kenyal punya Sehun dengan bibirnya. Ah, mungkin _next treatment_ ia akan menggunakan bibirnya,

"Sehun, apa kau menggunakan celana dalam?"

"Eh, kenapa?" Sehun yang sudah selesai membereskan seragamnya menatap Jongin balik menatap Jongin yang memainkan ponselnya,

"Em- besok masih ingin kubantu kan?"

"Tentu! Sekarang kan kakak pacar Sehun, kakak harus membantu dong,"

"Nah, kalau masih ingin dibantu, besok sepulang sekolah sebelum ke gerbang sekolah lepas dahulu celana dalammu,"

"Tapi kan Sehun risih nanti berjalan tak menggunakan celana dalam,"

 _Damn, Oh SeHun!_ Kau semakin membuat _lil'Kim_ mengamuk disana hanya karena ucapan lugu yang terlontar dari bibirmu,

"Iya, itu akan semakin mempercepat prosesnya, ah atau nanti malam sebelum tidur kau ku kuhubungi ya,"

"Apa itu akan semakin cepat membuat dadaku besar?"

"Yes baby,"

Ujar Jongin sambil mengecupi pelipis Sehun dengan lembut, "Baiklah, Sehun akan menurut apa kata-kata Kakak asal dada Sehun bisa membesar," Sehun memeluk tubuh Jongin ia menyamankan kepalanya di dada bidang Jongin,

Kkk, tak tahu saja kau Sehun lekaki itu tengah menyeringai menatap ke arahmu Sehun.

.

* * *

Kalo masih kurang panjang part ini, bacanya sambil liatin aja punya Sehun ya kan panjang tuh. Ehehe, dan maaf ya aku gapake bahasa baku soalnya kalo ku masuki beberapa part pake bahasa baku gak cocok, humornya gak dapet;_; ini juga gak full pake bahasa gaul ada beberapa yang pake EYD ku sesuain sama partnya, _so miane miane hajima._

 _Tq, for read and review gaes_

 _._


	3. Tiga

Happy Reading

.

* * *

.

 **S** ehun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamarnya terlonjak kaget saat ponselnya berdering sangat nyaring, tanda ada panggilan. Jarang-jarang ada yg nelepon dia apalagi memasuki waktu malem seperti ini, ya tau sendiri Sehun kan _jomblo_. Tapi itu dulu,

"Kak Jongin!" Sahut Sehun kesenangan setelah menggeser layar ponselnya, mereka tadi sempet tukeran _id Line_ makanya Sehun seneng bukan main melihat _id_ yang si penelpon, ia mengira tadi siang Jongin berbohong dan cuma ingin menyenagkan hatinya saja tapi ternyata cowok itu nepatin janjinya,

"Kok lama sih? Sehun kan udah nungguin dari tadi,"

Ketahuan deh Sehun yang ngebet pengen disosor Jongin. Tadi itu sebenarnya Sehun terus bergulat dengan hatinya setelah menerima cowok berkulit tan itu sebagai kekasihnya, tapi tak ada salahnya bukan buat nerima Jongin. Jongin tampan, enak buat di gandeng buat jalan wajahnya bisa dipamerin ke Baekhyun, sedikit tajir juga walaupun agak pelit, karena Sehun masih ingat tadi Jongin cuma bawa dia makan di pinggir jalan. Dan bagaimana Sehun bisa tau Jongin itu tajir? Soalnya tadi Sehun sempet ngintip sebentar dompet Jongin setelah bayarin makan mereka terselip _black card_! Itu loh, kartu kredit yang cuma dimiliki orang-orang _milliader_ atau keturunan kalangan atas gitu. _Duh_ , Sehun jadi senengnya berkali-kali lipat bisa jadi pacar Jongin! Bukan maksudnya Sehun _matre,_ oh ayolah jaman sekarang kan memang buuh pendamping berdompet tebal.

" _Hun?!_ "

"E —eh iya kak, ngomong apa?" Sehun baru sadar ternyata sambungan teleponnya masih jalan, dia keasikan melamun _black card_ nya milik Jongin,

" _Ngelamun ya_?"

Sehun cuma cengengesan tidak jelas sambil duduk dipinggiran ranjang dengan ponsel yang masih tertempel di telinganya,

" _Hun tadi aku beli obat untuk semakin mempercepat pertumbuhan dadamu itu—_ "

Bohong sih kalau Sehun tidak malu mendengar penuturan Jongin, _tuh_ buktinya wajahnya udah memerah padam. Tapi kenapa giliran bicara langsung Sehun malah tenang-tenang saja? Aneh.

"Bukankah cukup dengan bantuan Kak Jongin aja, ya?"

" _Iya tapi kita butuh bantuan juga dari dalam tubuhmu, —ah apa Chanyeol dirumah_?"

Sehun menggeleng, percuma _sih_ tetap tak akan dilihat oleh lelaki diseberang telepon sana, "Eng— si tiang tidak ada dirumah," Sehun emang selalu manggil kakak kandungnya dengan sebutan seperti itu, tidak sadar saja dia dengan tinggi tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Orangtuamu sudah tidur kan?_ "

"Iya! Mau apa sih kak tanya-tanya," kesal juga Sehun karena Jongin terus bertanya.

" _Buka jendela kamarmu, aku akan memberi treatment malam khusus padamu,_ "

Sehun masih belum mengerti ucapan Jongin, cewek itu malah diem sambil menatap kain jendelanya yang tertiup angin. _Hi, serem._

" _Sehun! Aku diluar didekat kamarmu, cepat buka jendelanya tapi sebelum itu kunci dulu pintu kamarmu,_ "

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke arah jendela dan membuka sedikit untuk melihat benar ada Jongin atau tidak, takutnya cuma ngibulin dirinya.

"Eh, itu kak Jongin?"

Sehun sudah menarik seluruh kain jendelanya kesamping sambil menatap orang yang dihadapannya yang hanya terhalang kaca jendela sambil melambaikan tangannya juga ponsel yang dipegangnya,

" _Iya, ini aku cepatlah buka_ ," Sehun mengarahkan pandangannya pada kedua kakinya Jongin, takutnya mengawang tapi kedua kaki itu menginjak tanah berarti benar itu Jongin.

" _Ini aku Jongin, lihat kakiku menginjak tanah,_ " Seolah mengerti dengan pandangan Sehun Jongin berulang kali melompat, dan Sehun percaya orang didepannya ini yang terhalang kaca besar itu benar Jongin, kekasihnya.

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon Sehun dengan cepat membuka jendela kamarnya yang memang besar dan tanpa kusen itu. Lumayan susah sih soalnya Sehun jarang buka itu jendela kamarnya,

"Kak Jongin ngapain disini!"

Sehun langsung bertanya saat Jongin udah tiba didalam kamarnya tapi bibirnya langsung di bungkam sama tangan Jongin, "Pelankan suaramu nanti ketahuan ayah ibu kamu," Sehun cuma mengangguk dan nurut aja saat Jongin mengajaknya duduk di atas tempat tidur Sehun. Lumayan gelap sih kamar Sehun, yang cuma nyala hanya lampu tidur tepat didinding dekat pintu kamar Sehun, enak sih bisa makin leluasa dia megang-megang Sehun,

"Nih," Jongin menyodorkan satu kotak yang Sehun tak mengerti apa itu isinya, "Ini buat merangsang ini supaya keluar susu," jelas Jongin sambil megangin dada Sehun tak lupa juga pakai remasan lembut yang bikin Sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya

"Eh, susu?"

Jongin ngangguk, "Hm, biasanya kalo bisa keluar susu dia makin cepat bertumbuh," Sehun cuma diem dengerin penjelasan Jongin, sedangkan cowok berkulit tan itu cuma bisa menggigit lidahnya sendiri melihat tingkah Sehun didepannya ini.

Dan Jongin bener-bener nahan ketawanya melihat Sehun yang terus memasang wajah sangat serius mendengar penjelasan tak masuk akal Jongin, padahal ia cuma asal berbicara aja tapi cewek itu serius banget malahan menanggapinya. Sepertinya Sehun ini memang sangat berambisi buat gedein itu aset dadanya.

"Tapi, ini gimana cara gunainnya? Sehun gak ngerti," Sehun membolah-balik wadah kotak itu untuk melihat cara penggunannya,

"Mau dibantuin?"

Sehun dengan cepat mengangguk, ia kembali terheran saat Jongin malah berjalan ke arah kursi meja belajarnya,

"Sini," Panggil Jongin sambil menepuk kursi didepannya, "Duduk disini, Kakak ajarin disini,"  
Sehun kembali menurut dan duduk disana menghadap Jongin yang berdiri di hadapannya, "Lepas baju kamu," Sehun masih diem tak menuruti perintah Jongin, membuat lelaki itu sedikit geram juga karena Sehun yang lama, kalau ia lama-lama disini dan ketahuan orangtua Sehun kan bisa digebukin dia.

"Tadi Sehun bilang minta bantuin, yaudah kalau tak mau. Nih, pakai sendiri kakak pulang ya,"  
Jongin pura-pura marah, dan baru aja Jongin berlalu ujung bajunya ditarik Sehun membuat Jongin terus bersorak senang dalam hati,

"Uh— iya Sehun lepas, kak Jongin jangan pulang dulu," Rengek Sehun sambil mendongak menatap Jongin seperti anak balita yang sedang minta maaf sama orangtuanya, _ugh_! Menggemaskan. Gak tega juga ia sebenernya menyalah-gunakan kepolosan Sehun, tapi disisi lain jiwa iblisnya terus saja merasuki otaknya.

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum, ia pun berbalik menatap Sehun yang sudah melepas satu- persatu kancing piyama yang digunakannya, refleks ia menjilat bibirnya saat Sehun sudah melepas seluruh kain yang menutupi tubuh atasnya. Akhirnya ia bisa melihat lagi itu bola kenyal punya Sehun!

Jongin sebenarnya ke rumah Sehun tadi gak direncanain dulu, ntah kenapa setelah mengantar Sehun pulang dari kost-annya ia langsung kangen sama Sehun. Dan otaknya yang kelewat pintar terus memikirkan agar bisa bersama dengan Sehun juga sambil grepe-grepein Sehun.

Lama ia memandang wajah Sehun sambil tersenyum tulus, dia beneran jatuh hati sepertinya dengan Sehun, "Kamu gak marah kan sama kakak?" Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba,

"Eh? Marah? Sehun kenapa harus marah dengan kakak?"

Jongin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan langsung jongkok didepan cewek itu lalu mengecupi perut mulus milik Sehun yang tak terbalut apapun, sebenarnya tubuh Sehun itu udah bagus, banget malahan cuma ya itu anak suka tak percaya diri.

"Kelamaan!" Sehun langsung narik wajah Jongin dan langsung menabrakannya di payudaranya yang sedari tadi udah kedinginan dan juga pengen dibelai sama mulut Jongin.

"Agresif sekali," canda Jongin sambil mengecup pucuk benda kecil di dada Sehun yamg sedikit mulai menegang, membuat tubuh cewek berkulit seputih susu itu seperti tersengat aliran listrik, tegang semua.

Sebenernya Sehun itu mengerti gimana cara menggunakan produk yang dibawa Jongin tadi, cuma ya hitung-hitung dia memberi Jongin imbalan karena sudah mau repot-repot datang kerumahnya hanya untuk memberinya produk yang entah apa itu, lagian tubuhnya juga rindu akan remasan pacar barunya itu. Sepertinya dia kecanduan dengan sentuhan dari Jongin?

Jongin mulai menuangkan cairan itu dari botol yang tadi ia bawa, ia mengoleskannya di ujung jari telunjuk juga ujung ibu jarinya, sebelum mengoleskan cairan yang sebenarnya adalah perangsang air susu, Jongin menyempatkan diri untuk melumat sebentar benda mungil milik Sehun yang udah menegang itu dengan bibirnya dan menggodanya dengan lidahnya,

Jongin memulai aksinya dan Sehun cuma bisa meremas bahu milik Jongin yang sedang jongkok dibawah itu sambil mengikuti instingnya untuk membusungkan dadanya. Jongin sudah melepas kuluman dari puting Sehun, tak ingin membuang waktu ia dengan segera mengarahkan jari-jari tangannya untuk memelintir benda mungil itu membuat si pemilik menggelinjang hebat di tempat duduk karena tangan nakal Jongin sambil menarik-narik puting itu dengan menggoda,

"Ng, geli kak ah—"

Sehun tak bohong jika gerakan tangan Jongin di putingnya benar-benar geli sekaligus bercampur nikmatnya yang tiada tara, dan juga kenapa dia baru sadar jika benda kecil itu di plintir seperti ini nikmatnya luar biasa, ia harus mencoba sendiri kapan-kapan! Ingatkan Sehun.

"Hun, berdiri nih," Ucap Jongin ambigu dengan masih terus menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menarik-narik benda mungil itu dengan jarinya, luar biasa reaksi yang diberikan puting Sehun, puting memerah itu sedikit demi sedikit mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih dari sana,

"Engh— Kak," Sehun menggeliatkan kakinya yang entah kenapa selangkangannya malah terasa gatal dan sedikit basah di celana dalamnya?

Tok Tok—

"Sehun?"

Refleks baik Sehun maupun Jongin menoleh kearah pintu yang sedang diketuk itu,

 _Mampus! Itu suara Chanyeol!_

Kedua pasangan beda gender itu bertatapan sebentar sebelum Sehun yang langsung tersadar duluan dan mendorong langsung tubuh Jongin untuk bersembunyi di kolong tempat tidurnya, masih dengan atasan yang tak terbalut apapun Sehun bergerak cepat menutup jendela kamarnya dan langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidur tak lupa ia menarik selimut sampai sebatas leher untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya yang polos dan memejamkan matamya berpura-pura tidur,

Baik Sehun maupun Jongin terus berdoa dalam hati agar Chanyeol tak membuka pintu kamar, namun sepertinya doa mereka tak dijabah oleh Yang Maha Kuasa, pintu itu sudah dibuka Chanyeol namun sepertinya keberuntungan masih berada di pihak mereka karena tiba-tiba ponsel milik Chanyeol berdering tanda ada panggilan,

Pintu itu kembali di tutup setelah Chanyeol menerima panggilan, Sehun juga Jongin menghela nafas lega. Cewek yang masih _topless_ itu langsung bergegas untuk mengunci pintu kamarnya, ia langsung merosok ke lantai setelahnya dan berulang kali membenturkan kepalanya ke pintu itu sambil terus mengumpat bodoh.

Berbeda dengan Jongin lelaki tan itu masih setia di kolong tempat tidur, namun sebelum ia beranjak dari tempatnya cowok itu menarik bra Sehun yang tergeletak di lantai yang tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan dengan segera mengantonginya,

"Kak Jongin," Panggil Sehun pelan, takut makhluk tiang itu datang lagi, "Udah aman, maaf Sehun lupa menguncinya tadi,"

Ya ampun Sehun ini kenapa malah dia yang minta maaf? Kan gara-gara Jongin juga kamar Sehun sedikit rusuh, tak tega mendengar suara Sehun, Jongin dengan segera keluar dari persembunyiannya, kepalanya sedikit terpentok tempat tidur saat ingin bergerak, cowok itu keluar dari kolong tempar tidur dengan penuh peluh di wajahnya, maklum aja di bawah sana sedikit pengap.

Uh, Sehun lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah melihat wajah seksi Jongin yang penuh dengan keringat.

Sehun langsung menghampiri Jongin yang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya, wajahnya sekarang berubah seakan ingin menangis, "Kak emm—,"

"Eh, Sehun ke —kenapa?"

Jongin takut juga melihat Sehun yang tiba-tiba ingin menangis. Sehun menunjuk dadanya yang sedikit mulai mengeluarkan cairan putih,

Ah! Obat perangsang itu sudah mulai menunjukkan khasiatnya.

"Ng, dada Sehun keluar susu hiks- sakit,"

 _Loh? Kok malah sakit?_ Maklum cowok itu kan tak pernah pakai begituan jadi tak tahu, sedikit biingung Jongin. Ia langsung menarik gadis itu untuk duduk disebelahnya dan menenangkannya,

"Lihat gara-gara kau put—"

"Sst— pelankan suaramu,"

"Kak Jongin jahat! Sehun benci,"

"Sakit ya?" Jongin sebenarnya tidak tahu jika obat perangsang itu bereaksi juga akhirnya dan akan menimbulkan rasa sakit, ia berulangkali membasahkan bibirnya saat melihat tetes demi tetes cairan putih yang keluar dari puting Sehun. Sayang sekali harus terbuang sia-sia seperti itu, pikir Jongin.

Ah! Jongin punya ide, ia sedikit berdehem dan mengecup pipi Sehun yang masih meringis kesakitam itu,

"Baiklah, karena aku yang membuatmu kesaakitan karena keluar susu seperti ini," Jongin sedikit menarik puting Sehun dan meremas dadanya pelan, "Aku akan membantu meredakan rasa sakitnya,"

Sehun tersentak kaget saat Jongin meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuannya dan menarik bahunya hingga menunduk membuat dadanya bertabrakan langsung dengan wajah Jongin, cairan putih yang menetes dari puting Sehun juga sedikit jatuh di wajah cowok gantengnya itu,

 _Hihi_ , Sehun kegelian kala Jongin memainkan payudaranya di wajahnya dengan menggesek-gesekkannya seperti yang setiap hari dilakukan oleh anak anjing miliknya bedanya wajah Jongin tak berbulu tetapi lebih nikmat, ia gelagapan kala Jongin berusaha memasukkan seluruh dada miliknya ke dalam mulut Jongin, "E- eh Jongin,"

Sehun meremas surai Jongin saat kedua putingnya digesekkan dengan gigi-gigi Jongin, ia memejamkan matanya saat Jongin terus menyedot miliknya tanpa ampun. Uh, kenapa celana dalamnya semakin terasa basah.

Jongin tak bisa menahan hasratnya untuk bermain lembut dengan payudara Sehun, ia terus memanjakan dada Sehun yang mulai memerah itu. Mulutnya terus menyedot kuat hingga mengeluarkan susu dengan deras mengalir dari sana, Jongin tak mampu menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya saat ini.

 _Benar-benar rejeki nomplok!_

Dikasih pemandangan bagus dari tubuh Sehun dan sekarang dikasih susu gratis pula langsung dari pabriknya, _ckck_ hebat kau Jongin.

Mulut Jongin terus secara bergantian mengulum juga memijat payudara Sehun, merasa Sehun yang sudah tak merasakan sakit ia melepas kulumannya dari puting Sehun dan memberikan kecupan pada kedua 'anak' manisnya, lagian juga semakin tak bagus jika ia berlama di kamar Sehun bisa-bisa ia lepas kendali dan langsung menerjang gadis manis itu.

"Masih sakit?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan tidur dipangkuan Sehun, cewek itu menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak, kak Jongin memang hebat!"

Jongin benar-benar ingin tertawa, hebat katanya? Iya sih dia memang hebat tadi saat menyusu dengan dada Sehun, tapi kan dia melecehkan Sehun disini? Kenapa reaksi anak itu berbeda. Jongin tak habis pikir.

"Baiklah _treatment_ malamnya cukup," Jongin kembali duduk dengan normal disebelah Sehun dan mengecup dahi gadis itu,

"Pakai bajumu kembali dan tidur,"

"Eng- kak, besok masih kan?"

"Tentu,"

Setelah menerim kecupan selamat malam dari kekasihnya Sehun langsung bergegas memungut bajunya kembali tapi tunggu seperti ada yang kurang?

 _Bra_ -

 _Bra_ nya dimana?!

Sehun yakin tadi _bra_ nya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya juga bajunya,

Ting!

Bunyi notifikasi diponselnya membuat Sehun menghentikan sejenak pencarian benda kramatnya

 _My_ _Jongin_

 _Send a photo_

 _Kau mencari ini kan? Tenang dia aman bersamaku. Thankyou._

Sehun tak mampu menahan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya melihat foto yang dikirim oleh Jongin, foto apa sih yang di lihat Sehun sampai membuat cewek itu merona malu?

Cuma _selca_ Jongin kok, tapi itu dengan bra merah milik Sehun yang tengah ia gigit diantara mulutnya seperti menggigit wortel,

Tuh kan! Dada Sehun jadi gatal melihatnya terus, oke Sehun lebih baik kau tidur sekarang daripada terus melihat foto yang membuat milikmu jadi gatal dan membiat kinerja otakmu semakin tak benar.

.

* * *

 _Don't be a ghostie cause i'll give y'all suprised for the last chap._

Kok cuma adegan remas-remasan? Sabar ya nanti ada waktunya saya kasih nc yang panjang sampe mabok.

 _Tq, for read and reviews baes_


End file.
